


The Good Doctor Knows Best

by XPS_Core



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is the good guy in this, F/F, Fareeha brought this upon herself., Feet, Foot Fetish, Sexual, She dindu nuffin, Smut., Tickling, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: Angela has had enough of Fareeha getting herself into Danger, so she decides to take the matter into her own hands...and Nails.





	The Good Doctor Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> So, when was the last time I wrote a lood story? If we check back, you would tell me that it's a few months
> 
> How about one that isn't a challenge by Master of Lood Webdog? WEW LAD HAS IT BEEN LONG.
> 
> How about one that has feet? Too long my friends, way too long.
> 
> Well, I come here to rectify it. With this. My first story outside the RWBY Fandom. It's an Overwatch Fic. If you haven't, at the very least, heard of Overwatch...then I don't know what to tell you aside for "Go look up Mercy and Pharah."
> 
> This is based of a Picture from WTFeather. Its on his . Its totally worth it. I didn't want to do this, but he forced my hand by having the audacity to a picture like that, so blame him for this ;)
> 
> Anyway, enough dribble. Lets get this shit started.

Angela was many things, a Brilliant Doctor, a "Huge Nerd" in the eyes of Hana Song, and one of Overwatch's most intellectually brilliant people "in the history of ever" in the same eyes of Hana. She was also a field Medic, going around and making sure that no one would be injured on her watch. She was their guardian angel, and she was watching over everyone.

Currently she was patching up wounds for Jack Morrison, or Soldier 76, when she heard a voice that had grated on her Last Nerve.

"まだまだ "

The Swiss woman didn't need to understand what he had just said to find out what that meant. Mainly because he said it over the Comm's a few seconds later.

"I need healing."

Her eye twitched, and Jack chuckled as he stood up and thanked her before going back into the fight. Her eye twitched again when she heard that robotic voice speak in his native Japanese tongue. She was really, really regretting building him that body right now.

Making sure her Comms were off, she held her Caduceus Staff tightly as her temper flared.

"Hätte ich gewusst, dass dies mein Schicksal wäre, hätte ich diesen dummen Roboter nicht gebaut."

She took a deep breath, and went to go and find that damned Ninja. It was already bad enough that he always went in head first, but the fact that he ALWAY requested healing meant that Angela was always put in Danger. Not only that, but he had also tried to make some advances towards her romantically. The blonde Angel has tried, on many occasions, to politely turn him down but it seemed that he either didn't take no for an answer or that she had built his suit too thick for him to understand.

Besides, she already had a romantic interest that not only was beautiful, but also returned said interest. Speaking of which….

Angela took a moment to look up, and of course saw that Familiar Blue Bird Themed armour soaring about in the skies. She looked at her with a smile as she continued to fly around and distract the Talon agents, so that the ones on the ground could dispatch them with ease. Though, her smile disappeared within seconds as she saw Fareeha boost up at a higher altitude. It would be harder for almost all of the Talon Agents to get her…

Except for One.

Turning on her Comms, she immediately ordered the Egyptian to not use her Rocket Barrage.

"Pharah, do not...I repeat...Do not use your Rocket Barrage! Widowmaker still hasn't been found!" She warned Fareeha, her voice pleading with her to listen.

"Do not worry, Everything will be fine." She grinned as she looked down at her targets. Her visor locked onto every single enemy dispersing a heat signature and readied herself.

Her armour locked itself at that altitude as the Egyptian activated her Rocket Barrage.

"Justice Rains from Above!" She cried as the Rockets Rained down on the Talon agents.

All but the one hiding cleverly on the roof.

Aiming up, the blue skinned woman took her shot. The sound of the sniper filling the air as the round flew faster than anyone would ever see it.

Angela was helpless, ignoring Genji's calls that he needed healing, as her lover was taken down. A shot to the chest ended her Rocket Barrage as she fell without grace, the weight of her Raptor suit doing her a disservice as dropped her from the air like a rock.

The blonde had tunnel vision as she flew towards where the crater was, and Angela was shouting orders as she tried to heal her to the best of her abilities without abandoning the Mission. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible since Reinforcements arrived, and the Overwatch agents had to retreat.

But that was nothing of importance as Angela was looking down at her significant other's lifeless body. Tears of Anger and sorrow spilling down her porcelain cheeks as she had to perform Emergency Surgery on the Egyptian.

Three Times she nearly lost her as she flatlined, her nanobots having to do double time in order to keep the blood loss to a minimum. All while muttering German curse words and having to pause as her hands became unsteady.

Despite everything, she managed to successfully complete the Surgery and save Farheeha. But, even as she was resting on the doctor's bed, Angela cried silently. The blonde's sobs muffled by the egyptians chest as she heard her heartbeat healthily.

Three times. That was how many times Angela had nearly lost her. Three Pissing Times, she had to perform surgery on the airship. Three God Forsaken times, she had to wonder if Fareeha had been hit too severely for even her own nanobots to heal her. Three Wretched times, had she thought that she had lost her on the Surgery Table.

Three Fucking Times, had the blonde medic had to sob her heart out after saving her life. Wondering how many times she would be able to do it before her luck ran out.

She cried and cried for several hours, making sure that her heart was still beating. That last bullet had been close. A few centimeters more and Fareeha would have been killed.

And it was at that realization, that something snapped inside the mind of the Swiss doctor. That was three times too many, and Angela was sure that her heart wouldn't be able to handle it if Fareeha died. She had grown accustomed to her touches at night, to her voice during the day. To their training sessions together. If all of that disappeared because the Egyptian was too careless…

Angela was certain that she would end her own life. She had grown up alone for most of it, and she would be  _damned_ if she would spend the rest of her life alone.

So she hatched a plan to make sure that  _never, ever, ever_  happened.

Drying up her tears, she went over and applied some eye drops to soothe her aching eyes, and went over to her computer. There, she went over her Girlfriend's medical report. Scrolling down until she reached the latest entry. She had planned to submit it tomorrow, but instead she decided to submit it tonight. Checking on it, she went over everything in the Medical report.

And then Changed Fareeha's diagnosis.

On the report, instead of her diagnosis that the bullet whizzed by her heart, she changed it that it had done damage to the Egyptians spinal cord and thus rendered her as a paraplegic. She also noted that she had done "All she could." but there was no way to repair it as the damage was done.

That would secure Fareeha an Honorary discharge. Angela also noted that she herself was requesting a leave of "An undisclosed amount of time, with the possibility of withdrawing from the Organization entirely" in order to help the brunette through this difficult time.

Triple checking everything, she was hesitant to save the document at first. Only when she turned and saw the pictures of the surgery she had just performed, did she commit and save the new document, and submitted it to Winston.

It was only a few minutes later that Winston requested a Video Conference Chat with the Doctor, who quickly made herself presentable and answered, She had to come up with lies on the spot, explaining where the bullet had entered and where it was lodged. She had to cite that there was no exit wound, one of the few truths of the story, as she nearly broke down into tears as she retold how she had nearly lost her on the operation table.

Whatever doubt's Winston had evaporated as he bought the lies he was fed, and granted Angela her request of Time off. She also made sure to tell her that she was, if she made the choice, allowed to withdraw from Overwatch in order to help Fareeha with her recovery.

Angela thanked him profusely, real tears falling as she had successfully pulled her lover from Danger for good. However, she nearly begged Winston to keep the Honorary discharge a secret and let her be the one to drop the news to her, something that WInston agreed to. He even offered to fly over her native Switzerland, an offer that she took a little too fast for her liking.

After a few more comments, Winston signed off. The blonde doctor sighed as she slouched in the most unprofessional manner she could. Closing all the tabs that had to do with her lover, she started to browse the internet casually when she felt a dull throb between her legs.

To be fair, it had been quite sometime since they had gotten intimate. About 3 months in fact, so that dull throb actually had an affect on the Good Doctor. Her cheeks flushed as her legs rubbed together. Deciding to relieve said pressure, she went back onto her computer. Going to a private browser, she went to her favorite website to...relieve herself...of her stress.

She loaded a few videos up as she looked over to her sleeping patient, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully for now.

Turning back towards the monitor, she started to play one of the videos and connected a set of headphones that she had received as a gift from the the side of the of the computer. She pressed the button behind her which would close the door and seal it, giving her privacy.

On screen was a dark skinned woman, around the same skin tone as Fareeha, Hogtied with her legs in a spread frogtie, the soles of her shoe clad feet facing the screen and thus facing the Blonde doctor. She continued to watch with anticipation as someone else walked into the scene, another woman, as she began to tease the bound woman.

She was pleading with her to let her go, and the "Ler" giggled as she explained that this was for her own good.

As Angela was watching this, she her subconscious mind was putting pieces together. The "lee", as mentioned earlier, was similar in skin tone to her own Fareeha while the "ler" had a similar milky white skin tone that the good doctor had. She didn't even know it while she was watching, but her mind was putting her and Fareeha in this situation.

Slowly but surely, she closed her eyes and bit her lip as her hand went beneath her shorts. She was listening to the teasing from the "ler" to the "lee", with the blonde doctor's imagination running rampant.

Her lover, tied down to the bed...Angela teasing her about all the cruel things her long nails were about to do. How the Egyptian would beg and plead with her to not do those things, pulling uselessly at her bonds. Her hand moved on its own, teasing her slit as she continued to hear the audio being played. All this did was fuel that small part of her mind...the one that would keep Fareeha safe and away from harm's way forever.

* * *

The dark skinned woman woke up with a groan, feeling a bit heavy headed. She tried to push herself up but noticed that she couldn't and her head ended up thumping on the mattress. She tried pulling at her arms and noticed that she couldn't move them, and that they were positioned around her chest. Lifting herself up, she gasped as she saw that she was in a straight jacket.

It was then that she also noticed that her legs were tied. Her calf was tied tightly against the back of her thigh, and her legs were spread in a sort of frogtie. A lewd one at that, as it revealed the egyptians most sensitive area to the world. Though, oddly enough, she still had her shoes on despite not having any other piece of clothing on.

She continued to struggle as she tried figuring out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was being in a comfortable bed with Angela….

Her eye's widened in panic as she continued to struggle, Angela could be in danger!

"Angela!" She yelled out, trying fruitlessly to pull away from her bonds. Whoever did this, they would regret ever messing with Fareeha Amari! She vowed to make whoever was responsible for this go through hell.

However, the egyptian wasn't even able to move slightly as her body was expertly tied up in the middle of the room. She stopped struggling and tried to regain her composure, taking deep breaths and remembering the basics of military training when in this situation. Whoever had done this was probably from Talon and they were most likely going to try everything to get the secrets of her former employer, Helix Security, or trying to extract any information from her current employer. Atleast, she thinks its her current employer.

Her struggling began anew, and she groaned and screamed as she pulled at the straight jacket. She needed to get out of here, she needed to find out who was behind this. She needed to find Angela! She-

"Ah. Glad to see your awake, Schatz." Was the familiar voice that belonged to one person. Fareeha stopped struggling instantly and looked up to person who the voice belonged to, relief filling her features.

"Oh God. Angela, I thought you were hurt! I thought that they would use you to get to me." The egyptian sighed in relief. "I'm Glad you're alright. If you could help me out of this, we can get out of this place." She told her as she wiggled around, unintentionally wiggling her firm ass and teasing the blonde combat medic.

"Why would I do that?" She asked with a frown as she walked closer to the dark skinned woman, looking at her handy work.

"Haha, funny. Look, right now is not the time for jokes Angela. We need to get out of here and get Overwatch to this location. The Talon agents could be-"

"Talon?" The Swiss cut her off. "They are not behind this at all." She explained to her as she walked to the other end of the bed, out of site.

"Wait, What?" The Egyptian turned her head as far as she could to face in Angela's direction. "What the hell is going on?" She asked her, clearly getting upset about this.

"It is simple, I am sick and tired of seeing you nearly killed on the battlefield." she told her as she brought a long feather from the top of the drawer and placed it beside her.

"Wha-Ohhhh." Fareeha understood what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, Habibi, but I was only doing my job and protecting the people and everyone around me." She tried explaining to Angela.

She was having none of that, and went from the end of the bed and kneeled down so she was facing her significant other, staring her in the eye. "Yes, I understand that." Angela began. "But you keep getting into these life threatening situations, all because you want to go airbourne."

"It's the best way to-"

"NO!" She cut her off with that. "I'm tired of it Fareeha! I'm tired of having to make sure I'm close enough to you. I'm tired of having to keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't fly into the enemies Rifle Range. I'm tired of having of having to preform life saving surgery on you!" she admitted, her eyes glassy.

"...What?" The egyptian pilot asked in a shocked whispered.

"You heard me. I've had to perform Life Saving Emergency Surgery on you." She admitted to her, the first drops of tears falling down the doctors cheeks. "I've had to put you on the operating table and  _perform surgery while returning to base_. I've had to inject more than quadruple the dose of my Nanobots _just to keep you from bleeding out_  on the table.  _Three_ times" Angela told her angrily through gritted teeth, tears falling.

"I've had to perform more surgeries on you than 4 of Overwatch's injury prone soldiers  _combined_. I can't take it anymore Fareeha. I just can't. I nearly lost you this last time. My nanobots weren't enough." The blonde said through a choked sob. "I had to perform a blood transfusion during surgery to make sure you had enough blood that the nanobots could keep you alive. I had to revive you on the operating table, twice." The doctor had to stop as the memory flowed through her mind. "And I just can't do it anymore. I barely managed to save you this, I don't know if I would have the same luck if you got hurt like that again. I can't live without you. My life was empty before you came along. And brought sunshine back into my miserable life." She chuckled humorlessly. "You're the only good thing to have happened to me since I arrived at Overwatch, honestly."

Fareeha, was for the most part, lost at the admission. She opened and closed her mouth uselessly, until she found the necessary words that she was going to say. "I….didn't know that I had a big impact on your Life Angela. But this is my duty, my job. I am a soldier, I have to protect the innocent Angela, you have to understand." She pleaded with her.

Don't say that she didn't try to beg Fareeha, because she did. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette egyptian, seeing as her begging and tears were all for naught. "Fine. If you won't stay safe voluntarily, I guess I will just make you stay." She growled at her as she stood up.

"What? What do you mean "Make me stay"? Angela, get my out of here this instant! Just wait until Winston hear's about this little stint!" She told her, willing to forgive her blonde lover ever did this.

"Winston was the one that let me take you to my estate in the remote part of Switzerland, for your 'Recovery.'" She giggled as she started stripping off her own clothing in front of the Egyptian.

"What?" She asked her in shock.

"You heard me Fareeha, Winston approved of me bringing you hear for your recovery. After all, that bullet penetrated your spinal cord and you are paralyzed from the waist done. At Least, that's what he thinks." She giggled at her as she removed her bra, exposing her moderate bust. Milky white skin that the Egyptian knows all too well, along with pink nipples that seemed to be a perfect match for her skin tone, and that seemed to be standing firmly hard.

"And since I decided to personally take care of you, I think we should start your 'Rehabilitation process'. Don't you think?" she asked as she shimmied out of her pants, exposing long legs that began with wide and firm hips, Ana joking that they were the perfect child bearing hips, that seemed to continue for at least another mile. Her milky white thighs that the Egyptian has buried her head into on more than one occasion.

She then slowly removed her underwear, exposing her perfect sex. Pink lips that were slightly moist, her pearl that was on display that had experience with that Egyptian tongue. But that wasn't even the best thing, but it was a very close second.

Taking a seat on a chair, Angela raised her leg to expose her socked foot to the Egyptian soldiers face, and she started to pull on her sock slowly. She couldn't help but lick her lips as Angela exposed her pink heel. So smooth and soft. Followed by the arch, which was also milky white like the rest of her. Velvety soft, perfect for the Egyptians lips. The ball of her foot was then exposed, pillowy soft with a soft tinge of pink. And finally, she pulled her sock off to reveal five of the most perfect toes Fareeha has ever laid eyes on. Descending in perfect order, the toe pads having the most adorable pinkish blush, and without a flaw. Five of the most suckable toes in her eyes, wiggling and showing off the Yellow polish that she had chosen.

She made sure to perform the same show on the right foot, exposing that exact same pink heel. The milky white and soft arch of her foot, that pillowy soft ball that was a ticklish spot for Angela, and those five perfect, juicy, suckable toes that seem to be made for nothing more than to be worshiped.

Once she was completely naked, she walked over to the bound Egyptian and straddled her frogtied legs. "Now, I believe that in order to see how bad the damage is, we must perform a few test on your nervous system." She grinned.

"W-what?" She asked shakily as she felt the blonde straddle her from behind.

"We need to see how bad you are, shatz. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." she giggled as she started unlacing Fareeha shoes.

The brunette tried wiggling her foot away from the blonde doctor, but it was to no avail as she managed to unlace the shoe and slowly pull it off. Turning around, the soldier watched as the doctor placed the shoe to her nose and inhaled deeply. Her features taking a deep pink hue and her eyes half lidded as she smelled the shoe, and the scent of her foot.

It didn't smell bad, it actually smelled like the foreign spices from Fareeha's native Egypt. She didn't care that her girlfriend was watching the good doctor's perverted display, as she took another deep sniff before shuddering. "Mmmmmm, that smells nice~" she hummed as she tossed the shoe over her shoulder and onto the floor behind her.

She then unlaced the other one, the bound woman trying to make it harder for Angela to remove the shoe this time. She eventually managed to pull it off her foot and made sure to make a show of smelling this one as much as the last one, making sure that she moaned loudly this time.

Once she had her fill of her shoes, the blonde brought her face down and sniffed her socked left foot first, sighing as she could feel the prize beneath those socks. "They smell divine, Shatz." She teased as her nose was only inches from her socked foot, moving around as she tried to basically take in all of her scent.

"A-angela, let me go please. We won't ever bring this up again." She told her, clearly nervous about what she had in store for her.

"Oh nooooo~" She shook her head, as if she was in a drunken stupor. "I am only performing my medical duties after all." She giggled as she moved to her right foot. Her nose only millimeters away from the foot that was trapped inside the sock. "Besides, it's time for your exam." she told her as she started pulling at her socks.

Now, as mentioned before, Fareeha never, ever, took her socks off in public. Angela always saw her in slippers with socks on. Even when they made love in her room, the Egyptian would always wear socks to cover them. But no longer, the blonde would finally be able to see what she was hiding.

She slowly pulled the black sock off from the toes, the wool socks easily sliding off her as the Egyptian soldier begged her not to do so.

"N-no, Angela please!" She begged as she tried to curl her toes, desperate to keep her left sock on as the blonde continued to pull it off.

The sock came off easily, and Angela was treated to quite the surprise. Fareeha's foot looked...perfect.

Her heels were tan with a dark pink blush, the same one found on the ball of her foot., her soles were a slightly pinker, the arch was silky soft and a slightly lighter shade of the skin tone as the rest of her body. The ball of her foot also had a pink hue as well, and finally her toes. Wow, Angela was certainly not expecting this.

Her toes were, there was no other way of putting it, fitting of feet like these. They descended in perfect order, the toe stems the same color as her skin, and they were painted a sexy black color. They looked juicy to Angela, as if made to suckle on forever.

"Wow Fareeha, I didn't know you painted your nails." She told her as she felt the foot. It felt soft! Silky smooth and so, so soft! Her fingers roamed around the left bare foot as they felt how impossibly soft they were. The best part was when Angela accidentally brushed her nail on the outside of her foot, and she felt and heard her significant other jump and giggle.

"I see someone is ticklish~!" She sang as she brushed a single nail up from the heel of her foot to her big toe, causing the soldier to jump again.

"Angela, please no!" She pleaded as the blonde ran her nail up her foot again.

"Hmmm, I think I'll just keep running my tests." She smirked as she ignored the Egyptians begging.

Seeing that she didn't want to wait anymore, she started tugging at the sock on her right foot. Fareeha's begging increasing as she tried to move her foot, only succeeding in making Angela's job easier as she basically revealed her own foot. It matched the one on the left, from the pink heel, to the dusky soles with creamy arch, the pink ball of her foot and the five perfect toes that were painted the same sexy black color.

Without even a warning, the doctor's nails went to work on Fareeha's feet. The long, manicured tips sliding around the silky smooth texture of her soles. Her nails wreaked havoc on those poor defenseless feet as they did as they pleased, from a single nail gliding down her foot to all of her fingers just scratching and raking at those feet. She loved the way her nails sank into the soft skin as she raked her nails down those chocolatey soles.

Meanwhile, poor Fareeha was in hell. Those nails were doing a number on her poor, defenseless, soft feet. She couldn't move them much due to the position in which Angela was straddling her, which meant her feet were mostly kept still as the good doctor continued raking up and down those feet. She thrashed, begged, screamed and laughed as her weak spots were exposed mercilessly, her bare ass wiggling around as she tried to get away from the torture.

As it stood, Angela had found a few adorable secrets about the Egyptians soft feet. First, was that if you tickled the ball of her left foot that was cause her to jump. If you concentrated on tickling her heels, her toes would uncurl and her sole would straighten out, which would allow her to tickle her foot without dealing with the wrinkles. Something that she loved doing because she could see her foot in all its glory as her nails went up and down her foot uninterrupted, leaving pink trails.

But the best thing, was by far and away, her reaction to her toes being tickled. Unfortunately, the soldier was a difficult little trooper when it came to her toes, but whenever Angela would scratch her nails on both feet, her thumbs would rest on the tops of her feet, and she would use her thumbs to tickle the tops of those sexy black painted toes.

That seemed to have the best reaction, as Fareeha jumped and screeched in ticklish agony. She couldn't do anything as those nails would wiggle around her toes from the top, tickling the sensitive webbing between her toes.

"AHAHAHANGELHAHAHAHA!" She pleaded with her. "PLEHEHESE! IT TICKLES! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was forced to endure this horrendous tickle torture at the hands of her lover. Her facial features were a darker pink as she was laughing her heart out, her hair moving around as she shook her head in ticklish agony.

Of course, the good doctor was only doing her job, and she decided to take it up a notch. She moved her head down and opened her mouth, took in the Egyptians big toe into her mouth, and started to suckle on it. Her tongue running around the digit as Fareeha gave the most adorable screech, followed by the greatest "NOHOHOHOHOHO, NAHAHAHAT THE TOHOHOHOES." that she had ever heard. Her toe tasted just like it smelled, an exotic spice with a hint of sweat from all her wiggling around. It was a taste that she would never get tired of.

She decided to be cruel and started tickling her heel, forcing the toes of her right foot to spread completely. This allowed Angela unhindered access to those toes, and she took advantage as she started sucking on them two at a time now, her tongue slithering between them and tickling the webbing between those toes. This would cause the poor brunette to go silent, unable to deal with the sensation of Angela's evil nails tickling her heel while she took the liberty to use her mouth and suck on her toes, while using her tongue to tickle in between them. What was worse, was the fact that she decided to start using her teeth and gently scraping the toe itself, making the tickly sensations even more worse for the poor soldier.

The doctor then moved to her right foot, not even giving Fareeha a break as she began to do the same on her left foot. She scratched at her heel, which forced the black painted toes to spread, and 'Mercy' had no mercy on Fareeha as she took her big toe into her mouth and started gently suckling on it, her tongue slithering around it as it did everything to make sure that it tickled.

"PLEHEHEHSE ANGELA! IT TIHIHIHCKLES! EEP! NAHAHAHAHT THE TOHOHOHOES!" She squealed in the most girly way possible as the blonde started nibbling and suckling on her pinky toe, her tongue having its way with the small toe as it was forced to stay and endure the tickling. Her toes were drenched in Angela's spit, which slowly seeped down to her soles (Which she would feast on later.). That acted as a sort of lubricant, and Angela's nails were able to glide over the already silky smooth soles with little friction at all. This in turn made the tickling even more unbearable to the sexy soldier, who was in ticklish purgatory.

"Tickle tickle tickle, my wittle soldier. Don't tell me that a little tickling on these sexy feet is making it difficult for you." She teased as she continued tickling those soft feet, much to Fareeha's misfortune.

Her feet began to turn slightly red from the tickling, and Fareeha was feeling light-headed as she continued laughing, the blonde not letting up from the tickling for a single second. The good doctor then started tickling the tops of her feet, which also seemed to trigger her toes to straighten, and she brought her mouth down to suckle on her pinky toe again.

This was all the former Helix Agent could take as she passed out. Much to Angela's displeasure.

"Ugh, such a killjoy." She said disappointingly. "I will have to punish you for that."

She got off the bed, suddenly feeling the arousal that had been seeping down her legs, as she pressed a kiss to the ball of each foot before walking towards the draw. With each item she pulled out, her sinister smirk grew.

Closing the drawer, she brought the toys to the bed, and went to setup a Video Camera that was hooked up to a computer and was going to broadcast the next things that Fareeha would have to endure.

"Oh, Shatz. I was to lenient on you all those time." Angela told the unconscious Egyptian. "But no longer. Instead of making you suffer, I will instead prescribe you with the best medicine." She said as she grabbed a bag of foul smelling salts to wake her.

"I will make you laugh….and laugh….and laugh."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a reminder that just like White Rose and Bumblebee for RWBY, Pharmercy is THE OTP. Any and all ppl who disagree, well I don't know what to tell you aside the fact that you are incorrect and I will have to ask you to stop being incorrect. :)


End file.
